KevEdd High School Story
by kenzie.parish
Summary: This is the story of how Kevin and Edd discover that they were in love, and overcome the challenges and obstacles that come with it. I WILL NOT RUSH ART. If you want smut in the first few sentences, LOOK ELSEWHERE! But for all those who seek a good story that is worth the waiting, welcome.


PROLOGUE

A small red-headed boy looked up from dismembering a bug. A typical suburbanite neighborhood surrounded him. Green grass, neat lawns, and other small children playing in their driveways. The cul-de-sac he lived in was peaceful to say the least.

What had drawn the small boys attention was a car pulling into a driveway directly across from his house. The Vincent's were home, which was a very rare occurrence. The little redheaded boy almost shrugged it off, when Mrs. Vincent went around to the back seat and opened it to let out a small boy about his age. Nothing was exceptionally remarkable about him except for how skinny he was and the rather large black beanie he wore his head. The redheaded boy was dumbstruck. This kid was new, since he knew for a fact the Vincent's didn't have a kid, did they?

All he knew was that this boy seemed interesting. He got up and ready to introduce himself, when the boy turned and he caught a glimpse of his small girlish face, all eyes and big gap toothed smile. But he wasn't turning to him, instead he was turning to the other two boys who were a few driveways down that had called out to him. The redhead knew them, Ed and Eddy. The skinny boy wandered over as the redhead watched. The redhead listened as they introduced themselves, listening especially when he heard the new kid speak. "My name is Eddward, but with two d's!"

The little redhead didn't care how his name was spelled, all he knew was he wanted him to be His friend, not theirs. So he stomps over, Face turning red, expression set with determination. Unfortunately he looked threatening to the three Eds. Especially the new one. The two that were sitting scrambled to their feet and he pushed them out of the way, trying to get to Eddward with two D's as fast as possible. He didn't get much further. "Halt!" The skinny boy piped. "I must insist that you cease. I will not have you hurt my new fellows, and must ask you to leave now." That did it for the redhead. He swung at skinny boy and soon all four of the boys were entangled know all out brawl, with the redhead dominating the three Eds easily.

"KEEVIIIN!" A voice shrilled across the cul-de-sac. "Stop that fighting right now and get your bottom over here, your father will not be pleased when he hears about this!" So he stood, casting an angry glance over his shoulder at the other boys, before he slinked away and into his house.

Years passed and the three Eds grew closer, their antics wild and the talk of the cul-de-sac. Eddy and Kevin grew into bitter rivals, often butting heads, though Double D always tried to make peace between the two. Kevin, having lost all hope of ever being the skinny boys friend and his first meeting soon took to beating up all three of them, though double D to a lesser extent than the other two. But when he did beat him up it was wild in the process and irritating in the aftermath. He always viewed double D as "one of the dorks", simple as that. That is until puberty hit. Then Double D became an enigma and frustration to Kevin, driving him to avoid the skinny boy or beat him more savagely than ever when the occasion called for it, the aftermath of the beating always leaving him more confused and angry than he was.

Chapter 1

WARNING- LANGUAGE

Kevin Barr slams the door of the guys locker room as he exits. He punches some nearby lockers as he thinks back on the conversation he just had, face burning in embarrassment.

"You heard me Barr! Until your grades come up," the yelling mans steps toe to toe with Kevin, "you're suspended from this team!" His fat finger jabs Kevin's chest. "Out of commission!" Jab. "Put on hold!" Jab. "Dismissed!" Coach Wilson yelled as his face turned red.

"But coach-" Kevin argued, stumbling back slightly.

"Save it Barr! Get out of my locker room, and don't come back until you're practically the valedictorian!"

It was the beginning of football season, and Kevin was the captain of the team. Their first game wasn't for a few weeks, so he still had some time to pull up his grades. Not that it was likely to happen without serious tutoring, and Kevin Barr never asked for anything. His pride wouldn't let him. Kevin practically growled in frustration. He had never excelled at academics, and this had been the worst year yet. "Argh! Just fuck it, I'm never gonna get my grades up in time!"

Kevin stalks down the hall, hands balled into fists at his sides, anger and frustration threatening to send him over the edge. Just when he thinks he can't hold it anymore, Kevin spots two of his favorite targets, Ed Hill and Eddy Sampson, jacking around down another hall. Kevin grins evilly in anticipation, his green eyes glinting.

The two Eds stand against the wall, oblivious.

"But Eddy, Double D said it wasn't ready yet and that we need to wait." Ed boomed in his usual sweet oafish manner.

Kevin edges closer.

"Oh Ed, Ed Ed Ed, when have I ever been wrong?" Eddy said sweetly, trying to win the big guy over.

They don't even notice that Kevin is practically hovering over them.

"What about last week with the-" Eddy shoves his hand over Eds mouth before he can finish.

"We swore never to mention that!" Eddy hissed.

At that moment Kevin suddenly slammed both of them into the lockers they were leaning against.

"Hey asswhipes." Kevin smirked

"What gives Kevin?!" Eddy demands.

"None of your business dweebs!" Kevin says as he swiftly knees Eddy in the crotch.

"Oof! Aooooww..." Eddy groans as he slowly sinks to the floor and rolls on the linoleum, clutching at his injured area.

Ed whimpers awaiting his pummeling. He doesn't have to wait long before Kevin rams his fist into his gut, causing him to double over as his breath is forced out. He then joins Eddy on the floor, and Kevin proceeds to stomp and kick them anywhere he can reach with his piston like legs. A chorus of groans and whimpering fills the hall as Ed and Eddy are pummeled mercilessly by an irate Kevin. ;thud!; Kevin's foot collides with Eddys back. ;thump; a shoe crashes against Eds shoulder.

Just when they think it can't get any worse, Kevin stops. They look up to find two more of their regular bullies standing next to Kevin, smiling. John Meyers, Derrick jones, and Kevin are all built, each muscle defined, and more than willing to beat the crap out of anyone.

Kevin wipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, getting rid of spittle that had escaped during his blind rage. "Get this trash out of my face." Kevin says as he walks away. The other two gorillas smile and grab the Eds' under the arms, being none too gentle, and throw them in a janitors closet, locking them in.

Double D makes his way out of school, having just concluded a meeting with the physics club. As he exits the school he comes face to face with a very red, very angry Kevin. His knees start to tremble. "S-salutations Kevin." Double D says with a weak smile and wave. His hands clutch the strap of his messenger bag tighter.

Kevin glares up at the final Ed as he feels heat building in his chest. This guy really pissed him off. He stormed up the stairs towards Double D, not even bothering to answer. Edd yelps as Kevin grabs a fistful of his shirt and yanks Double D until he's nose to nose with him, heat in his stomach building by the second. "I'm in a bad mood Double dweeb, so I'm going to let off some steam by caving in your stupid gap toothed hat wearing face!"

Kevin brings back his other fist ready to make good on his threats.

"WAIT!" Edd yells as he throws his arms up " I'll help you with your classes! I'll do your homework, I'll - I'll do anything! Please, just don't hurt me!" Kevin hesitates, giving Double D the chance to wriggle from his grasp. "If you don't beat me up anymore, I'll make sure you're more than passing all of your classes." Double D bargained. He pushed his tongue between the gap in his teeth, a nervous habit.

Kevin's face remained the same glaring red as he processed the information, weighing his options. 'I could use the help. But I don't wanna be seen around this dweeb. But the team needs me. I have a rep to keep up though. I won't be able to play in time if he doesn't help. He's offering. What the hell.'

"Fine." Kevin roughly shoves Edd into the school building, earning him a satisfying oompf out of him and an unsatisfying twinge from Kevin's chest. Kevin straitens his hat. "I won't kick your ass and you fix my grades."

Double D smiled nervously. "It seems we have reached an agreement Kevin," he says, still shaking "w-when will we rendezvous to better your academic standing?"

"Tomorrow at my place, after school. Don't be late double dweeb!" Kevin growls.

Kevin storms off down the steps towards the parking lot where he straddles his motorcycle, a great black and red beast of a machine. Kevin hardly jams his helmet on before peeling away from the school, the sound of the engine lingering long after he left.

Edd feels a buzzing in his pocket. He pulls out his phone to find a text from Eddy.

\- gorillas locked us in janitors closet by ms howls room. Come and get us out-

Double D sighs as he puts his phone away. 'My heavens, what have I gotten myself into?' He wonders as he turns around, goes back in the school, and begins the trek to the janitors closet that Ed and Eddy were trapped in.

Kevin sits on his back porch staring out at the the darkening sky as he lights up a cigaret. 'God, I hate having to accept help from that dweeb! But I need him if my grades are going to get better. This sucks ass.' His mind quiets as he stares out at the pink sky, inhaling the pungent cigaret smoke, and exhaling it through his nose, watching it float up into the clouds and disappear. All is calm for a moment.

Then the peace is shattered as a shrill voice shouts from inside "Kevin! Get your ass in here and do your chores!"

Kevin scoffs as he grinds the cigarette to put it out and throws it in the grass. "Coming Mom." He climbs to his feet and goes into the house.

Eddward locks the door behind him as he enters his house. He turns to look into the immaculately clean house covered with sticky notes. The only thing that let him know his parents actually live there. He sighs he puts his messenger bag away, having already finished all of his homework. "What a pickle I've gotten myself into. At least I have one less bully to worry about." He says to himself. Everything is just as clean and tidy as he left it. He strolls to the kitchen, stomach rumbling. 'I still haven't told Ed and Eddy about having to tutor Kevin. Those two, Eddy especially, would throw a fit when they find out. I don't particularly mind having to tutor him actually. He is promised not to beat me up, so that's one less bully to worry about.' Double D mused as he went about making dinner.

Not much thought it was given to the matter by either of them as they went about the evening until they both lay down the bed.

'Well this is going to be hell.' Kevin thought as he rolled over and went to sleep.

'I can't believe what a mess of gotten myself into.' Double D thought as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
